Garbage cans and trash receptacles are important items at any location where there are people, to avoid the people having to carry trash with them or worse, simply littering. Many public areas such as outdoor recreation facilities provide trash cans at many locations, and most visitors are quite receptive to using such trash cans, provided that they are convenient and accessible.
However, trash cans often quickly fill up and require periodic emptying by maintenance personnel. Larger trash cans provide more capacity, but they still fill up and result in larger bulky unwieldy loads when they're emptied. For any size, trash cans that are remote are more difficult to empty, and require that personnel spend time and equipment traveling, emptying and hauling from the remote locations. Also, in urban locations and other high traffic areas, sanitation personnel must spend significant amounts of time and cost to remove trash and recyclables often several times daily, and urban areas often have space constraints on trash-bin size.
As is well known, typical trash is fairly bulky and is capable of being compacted down to smaller sizes. Most trash collection trucks utilize hydraulic compactors to increase their capacity.
Compaction on-site can save money and help to conserve fuel by reducing collection frequency, and thus vehicle travel time. Prior art trash and recyclables compactors characteristically require high-voltage, AC electricity, and are almost ubiquitously connected to the electricity grid. This limits the location of such trash compactors. Others have a fuel tank associated with them, such as with compaction mechanisms onboard garbage trucks or certain compactors that use diesel generators to provide power for compaction rams. These gas or diesel systems produce great noise and pollution as they operate. Thus, prior art trash compactors are characteristically confined to areas where electrical connections are feasible and cost-effective, or where there is a fossil fuel power source.
There is a need for powered compaction in remote settings and high-traffic areas, that will allow people to conveniently dispose of trash or recyclables, but allow much less frequent emptying service from maintenance personnel.